


Les secrets du Bunker

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Cauchemars en série [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Bunker, Gen, Kansas, Men of Letters Bunker, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Mini OS. Lorsqu'on vit dans une base secrète, il faut être prêt à déterrer certains secrets enfouis... Surtout quand tout dégénère et que l’introspection devient un peu trop forcée...





	Les secrets du Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

**...**

Ils étaient tous les trois autour de la grande table du salon, au milieu du Bunker. Sam Winchester buvait son café en gardant le regard penché sur une carte géante, qui prenait tellement de place que Dean devait tenir son mug à la main tout en maugréant contre son petit frère. Mick Davies, quant à lui, restait assit avec sa tasse de thé, zieutant furtivement sur le plan immense.

Sam semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, mais son regard prit un air interrogateur en découvrant une anomalie. Dean, qui comprit que quelque chose pourrait enfin se passer dans cette matinée si morose, questionna avec espoir.

\- Un problème, Sammy ?

La carte que le cadet décodait avec passion n'était nulle autre que la carte du Bunker des Winchester. Sam l'avait trouvé la veille au soir, dans un coin perdu de la bibliothèque. Et depuis, il s'amusait à déchiffrer les plans. Sauf que, de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Non, c'est juste que... Je comprends le plan. Les murs, les portes, tous les symboles de la carte, mais il y a seulement ces petits carrés, là...

Il montra du doigt lesdits petits carrés, d'une couleur différente du reste des icônes du plan, et reprit son interrogation à haute voix.

\- Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça fait allusion. Et, apparemment, ils se trouvent _dans_ les murs du Bunker. Dans certains d'entre eux.

Mick, qui écoutait la conversation, se pencha à son tour avec discrétion sur les logos que Sam montrait toujours. Il se tut, mais il savait...

\- Ce symbole n'est pas répertorié sur la carte... reprit Sam. Ça représente peut-être des entrées secrètes ou des portes cachées ? T'en pense quoi, Mick ?

L'intéressé faillit s'étrangler en buvant sa gorgée de thé chaud. Il tenta de prendre un air innocent en mentant à moitié.

\- Quoi ? Oh, hum... Je ne sais pas.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel tout en maugréant derechef, il termina sa tasse de café et déclara.

\- Ok, y'a qu'un seul moyen de résoudre ce mystère : nous allons sur place et nous allons directement voir ce qui s'y trouve. S'il le faut, nous casserons quelques murs et nous tomberons sur des portes secrètes. Une fois de l'autre côté : énigme résolue !

Il sourit, fier de lui. Mick aussi esquissa un sourire et lâcha, sans le faire exprès.

\- Ah non, tu n'as pas les badges pour passer.

Dean perdit son sourire. Lui et Sam tournèrent vivement leurs têtes vers l'Anglais, avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Ce dernier, un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de révéler, tenta néanmoins de rattraper en baragouinant.

\- Oui, hum... Pour... Pour passer les portes secrètes, il faut des badges...

Bien sûr, il comprit bien trop tard qu'il venait d'en dire trop. Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon. Un ange passa...

Mick garda son regard toujours aussi choqué sur les deux frères. Lorsqu'il vit, à sa droite, Dean qui posa violemment sa tasse vide sur table. Il semblait énervé et Mick le comprit. Après le bruit fracassant, l'aîné se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, avec un air furieux qui lui déformait le visage. Mick réagit aussi rapidement que possible, il se leva d'un bond à son tour et sentant la colère de Dean, il recula rapidement en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur le plus proche.

Pourtant, les deux Winchester se dirigèrent vers lui, Sam bien moins déchaîné que Dean, demanda.

\- Mick, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

L'Anglais aperçut le poing de Dean qui commençait déjà à se refermer et à le démanger. Il avoua en bégayant presque.

\- Je... Je suis un Homme de Lettres et... Comme tous les autres, nous connaissons les secrets de tous les Bunkers. Ces symboles sur la carte, ce sont des pièces camouflées dans les murs. Mais... Comme je l'ai dit, il faut un badge pour y accéder.

Dean s'avança d'un pas. Mick voulut de nouveau reculer, mais il touchait déjà le mur du fond.

\- T'en a un ? questionna l'aîné.

Mick sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, au bord de l'infarctus. Il réussit cependant à répondre.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme tous les Hommes de Lettres...

L'aîné, à bout de patience, serra les dents en posant sa dernière question.

\- Où ça ?

D’instinct, Mick tenta de reculer oubliant encore qu'il se trouvait déjà contre le mur. Sa tête heurta les pierres et il confia, avec peur et douleur.

\- Dans... Dans ma valise.

Le Winchester lâcha enfin l'Anglais du regard pour quitter le salon et se diriger vers les chambres. Sam jeta un coup d’œil mi-peiné, mi-déçu à son ami, avant d’emboîter le pas à son frère.

**…**

Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Après avoir pris le badge d’accès à Mick et cassé quelques pierres pour découvrir une porte secrète, Sam et Dean passèrent de l'autre-côté. Où s'entassait beaucoup trop de choses, principalement des vieux dossiers, des machines obsolètes et autre bric-à-brac étrange. L'aîné posa sa main sur une pile de documents dont les pochettes étaient estampillées du logo des Hommes de Lettres. En lisant les fiches en diagonale, il se rendit compte que cette pile en question parlait surtout de la branche Britannique des Hommes de Lettres...

Presque une demie-heure plus tard, Dean revint au salon en gardant quelque chose dans sa main. Mick n'avait pas bougé de place, toujours contre le mur, comme sous le choc. Le Winchester se dirigea vers l'Anglais et lui donna ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts : une vieille carte, de la taille d'une carte de visite, mais brûlée et abîmée par le temps.

Toujours aussi perturbé, Mick attrapa ladite carte à son tour. Et bien qu'altérée par les années, le nom dessus restait plus ou moins lisible. Lorsqu'il le lut, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean toujours aussi en colère.

L'Anglais gardait les yeux fixés sur le morceau de papier, ne pouvant en détacher son regard et ne voulant pas voir l'air énervé que le Winchester devait avoir. Il répondit mystérieusement.

\- C'est... Ça a un rapport avec un ami d'enfance...

Mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours devant l'Homme de Lettres. Et ce dernier sentit un jugement se porter sur lui, mais malgré tout il réussit à dire.

\- C'est une histoire triste. Et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter.

Bougonnant, Dean quitta le salon en râlant. Laissant Mick, seul, les mains tremblantes qui tenaient le dernier souvenir de son ami. Une larme coula le long de sa joue...

 

**…**

**…**

 

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 

**…**

**…**

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, oui, j'en conviens. Cette histoire est très courte. Le plus court OS que j'ai pu écrire. Et il n'a rien de transcendant et/ou intéressant.  
> Mais, en réalité, c'est la façon dont cette histoire m’est venu en tête, qui peut l'être :  
> Ce mercredi 6 décembre 2017, j'ai fait un cauchemar (la routine). J'ai raconté ce songe à une amie et elle m'a dit d'en faire un OS. Cauchemar que voici, donc. Sauf que, dans mon rêve, c'était moi à la place de Mick. J'avais son histoire et son passé. Alors, quand vous vous faites menacer par un Dean Winchester super énervé, bah voilà ce que ça donne !  
> Bref, je voulais rendre un petit hommage à la saison 12 et surtout à Mick et son meilleur ami d'enfance : Tim.  
> ...  
> Et merci à mon ami et Bêta : Litany Riddle !


End file.
